Perfecto
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Quedó como un animal salvaje, jamás se sintió tan pisoteado, vacío en sus dos décadas de vida… no entendió la razón que le llevó a destruir su mundo perfecto. (Viñeta)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, Level-5. No hay ánimos de lucro.**

**Summary: 'Quedó como un animal salvaje, jamás se sintió tan pisoteado, vacío en sus dos décadas de vida… no entendió la razón que le llevó a destruir su mundo perfecto.'**

**Pareja: MuneTaku (Munemasa Ibuki x Shindou Takuto) y mención de KyouTaku (Kyousuke Tsurugi).**

**Viñeta. (?) 1000 palabras exactas.**

* * *

**Perfecto**

La última vez que Ibuki Munemasa lloró fue a los cinco años al caerse de un columpio; el niño se raspó las rodillas con la tierra del piso. Acunado por su madre logró calmarse en poco tiempo, fingió una valentía frente a ella y volvió a jugar con sus amigos. Ningún problema con eso durante los años siguientes, en caso de caerse volvió a levantarse. Así sucesivamente en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Así hasta que la caída fuerte llegó…

No se trató de dos raspones y mamá tampoco estuvo para ayudarlo; fue un desgarre al corazón que no se merecía. ¿Qué karma cometió en el pasado para que le pagaran con semejante saco de mierda?

Emocionalmente se destrozó como una copa de vidrio al ser sumergida en agua hirviendo. Nunca pensó que su fragilidad ''quimérica'' (porque pensaba que no existía cosa que lo derrumbara) fuera tan destructiva. Y no comprende por qué diablos le habían hecho eso.

Ibuki no puede ser más idiota.

Por ingenuo le suceden esas cosas.

Ya tenía ese presentimiento y quiso ignorarlo. _''Ciego que no quiere ver.''_

El frío recorre su cuerpo; normal cuando el invierno te pega en el rostro hasta congelar el aliento, sus labios partidos tararean la melodía que está escuchando.

Aún recuerda el rostro que Takuto puso la última vez al verle llegar. La mirada distante de meses atrás, con la cual solía recibirlo en su departamento. Sus manos y sus labios temblaban no precisamente por el frío, el calefactor mantenía una buena temperatura. ¿Por qué ese comportamiento? Y el castaño no supo responder. _''No es nada.''_ Contraproducente, y lo dejó pasar.

Luego esa vez en el café después del trabajo, el expresso le supo más amargo. Fue el día en el cual su fragilidad salió a flote. La reminiscencia más presente: Shindou en la esquina del lugar, bebiendo el mismo café de la primera cita en la preparatoria (capuchino moka) con alguien más. El gracioso bigote de espuma fue retirado por otros labios tal y como él lo hizo en las primeras mañanas despertando juntos. Esa sonrisa se le clavó en el pecho como un estilete porque tenía casi un año de no verla: la sonrisa de cuando le propuso vivir juntos.

Como una caja de sorpresas Munemasa actuó, siempre fue muy impulsivo… que llegara a agredir era otra cosa. Generalmente reprimía sus ganas de tirarle los dientes a alguien, más que nada porque Shindou lo calmaba.

Esa vez Shindou fue el detonante.

Movido por hilos de celos e impotencia perdió la razón. Cada golpe que le dio a Tsurugi Kyousuke quedó marcado en los moretones de sus nudillos, de paso en el rostro horrorizado del castaño. Quedó como un animal salvaje, jamás se sintió tan pisoteado, vacío en sus dos décadas de vida… no entendió la razón que le llevó a destruir su mundo perfecto.

Con Takuto a su lado todo era perfecto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan franco?

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

–Tú no entiendes nada, Ibuki… solo déjame.

– ¡Si no me dices jamás entenderé!

– ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Por eso!

Detonante. Cansado… Maldita sea ¿de qué? Si solo le dio amor. Carajo, siempre se esforzó por sacarle una sonrisa. Corrió tras de él desde hace años hasta alcanzarlo aún cuando lo consideró una estrella lejana. ¿Acaso ya se le había olvidado en esa noche con Tsurugi? A juzgar por la bufanda en su cuello que usó incluso dentro del establecimiento, tenía las marcas. ¿Y todas las demás a su lado? –Cínico. –Ese golpe le ardió más a él que a Takuto. Estaba seguro. –Te odio… no quiero volver a verte, solo me das asco. Mandaste todo al demonio.

Shindou no respondió, sus lágrimas fluyeron casi en sincronía con su propio llanto. Bravo Munemasa, le dice a la persona que más amaba que lo odia. Mentiroso, igual de repugnante que el castaño. Luego el silencio y su huída.

Y pensar que su mundo se derrumbó hace una semana.

Los ojos color rosados de Ibuki no tenían vida.

¿Cómo iba a tenerla cuando él murió?

Ese idiota.

La melodía cesa y empieza otra vez. Esta vez no tararea, los labios se le rompen.

Arde cuando sus densas lágrimas los alcanzan.

Aún no se la cree pero sabe que algún día debe resignarse a hacerlo. Y no quiere, se siente tan vacío. El golpe que tiene marcado en su mejilla –el cual comienza a palpitar- se encarga en remembrarle lo sucedido.

Primero la llamada. Esa que lo dejó helado en el sofá de su departamento… sin aire, sin alma. Actuó como la bala atravesando el pecho. Lo mató por completo.

¿Qué necesidad tuvo Takuto de hacer eso? ¡Joder! Maldita sea ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Él sabía que estuvo enojado y soltó majadería en contra suya. Jamás le odiaría incluso después de ese incidente. Si lo engañó o no el sentimiento quedaría marcado de por vida, no amaría a alguien más que no fuera él. Tiempo es lo que necesitaba antes de ir a disculparse, unos días.

Tiempo que Shindou Takuto cortó al estrellar su automóvil contra un muro de contención.

_''Todo indica que fue suicidio, Munemasa.''_ La alta velocidad se pudo leer en el periódico de hace dos días. ¿Qué necesidad tuvo?

Y el velorio de ayer. A eso se debe el golpe; Tsurugi le echó la culpa con lágrimas en los ojos. Quizá si tuvo algo que ver… por eso ahora estaba muerto.

La canción llora junto a él como la primera vez que la escuchó. Un piano, la grabadora del celular y una dedicatoria: la tocó Shindou para él en su vigésimo cumpleaños.

Duele escucharla aunque duele más la idea de no escucharla otra vez.

Duele lo que no pudo ser y que no será.

Observa el anillo que lleva en el bolsillo de su pantalón, muy sencillo con una gema azul en medio. Azul porque Shindou fue una persona diferente.

''Fue'' en pasado suena tan triste…

Pero más triste era Ibuki, no amaría a alguien más.


End file.
